I'm Big Numb And Sheepish
by Would Be Your Shadow
Summary: A complicated love with troublesome! Who could you solve a Love Problems? I don't own the OC Here! It's originally owned by Shirane Atsune. Orginally Written By: 1234567890qwertyuioplkjhgfdsa Preserving/Editing by: muststairyway/me
1. Chapter 1: Practice Soccer!

**Note:** This story is property of **1234567890qwertyuioplkjhgfdsa** her username before **asdfghjkl65** but her first username is **vocaloiddiva **she's a college now she said that she's gonna leave at FFN because it's hard to be a college. She delete her stories but she request me to preserve and continue this IBNAS (I'm Big Numb And Sheepish) She that Shiranai Atsune requested this. She also wants to preserve the White Lie and My Saviour.

**Originally Written by: **1234567890qwertyuioplkjhgfdsa

**Preserving/Editing: **muststairway/me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Practice Soccer!**

* * *

A day comes again, a sunrise rises up. In the Dorms where the Raimon are asleep because they are tired of practicing some soccer yesterday. Especially Endou who was deeply asleep in his bed. Yusa who was early awake since 4:30 A.M, practiced early at the soccer fields. She was kicking the ball at the goal. She was panting and holds her knees of tiredness.

**"I won't lose to Endou-sama, I'll... I'll surely become strong at this training!"**

She wipes her sweat on her forehead. She wears the Raimon soccer's uniform. Everyone was still asleep, the managers of the Raimon Team only wake up when it's 5:30, still it's 4:46 A.M. Yusa still kicks the ball into the goal.

**"Crystal Cannon!"**

She shouted as she was getting more serious and furious. She kicked the ball with some bliazzard or snowy back and the ice frosts the ball and she kicks it. But it missed! She frowns. _'No! Im-impossible!'_ She thinks at her mind. While shooting the ball at the goal she doesn't know Fubuki wakes up also at her time slot. Fubuki is walking at the forrest. But returns quickly at the field, he noticed Yusa who was training at the soccer field.

**"Yusa-san?"** Fubuki whispered while looking at the girl who was panting seriously.

Yusa keeps kicking the ball. _'I must perfect this! I must defeat Endou-sama!'_ This time she was full of exhaustion, her visions are not normal. Her surroundings are being blurred illusions. She holds her eyes. She that she got a plenty of sleep last night and got full of the food that Aki, Haruna and Fuyuka cooked.

**"What's this?"**

_'No, I'm just fine. Yusa!'_ Yusa thinks by herself. She taps her cheeks and continue to kick the soccer ball. But when she kick it on the third time, her eyesight was blurred she was many soccer balls at her front. _'What the!?'_ Yusa thinks at her mind. She was so exhausted, her body shakes her eyesight was completely turn into black. She collapsed. Fubuki was watching Yusa kick the ball, but he become alert when Yusa touches her eyes. But, she taps her cheeks and continued to kick the soccer ball into the goal but Fubuki gets cautious again when Yusa stops kicking the ball and her body shakes and faints.

**"Yusa-san!"** Fubuki yelled.

He quickly run to Yusa that who was unconscious. He carried Yusa inside the building of Inazuma Japan's Dorms. He yelled at the Dorms with everyone's help and attention. He quickly open Aki's dorm room. That's forced open. That what makes Aki awake from a comfy sleep.

**"Who's there!? Would you just knock at the door not to barge in!"** Aki shouted while she was still with no energy voice. And she was still lying at the bed.

**"Aki-san! Please wake up! Yusa-san is unconcious!"** Fubuki quickly lays down Yusa into her bed.

Aki automatically stands up and she was in panic. Fubuki was really serious! He's not joking around!

**"Yusa-chan!?"** Aki was surprised and panicked.

Everyone looks at Aki's room. They were all worried about Yusa's condition. Aki felt her pulse in Yusa's wrist it's still beating. She was only in the state of fatigue of training, practicing some soccer in the goal. Haruna and Fuyuka prepared some breakfast tray in Yusa's bedroom. While the Raimon Team's members eats while worrying at their member Yusa. Especially Endou who playing the Rice with his spoon. And his seatmate Hiroto looked at him.

**"Endou? Are still worried at Yusa? Let's trust that she was over fatigue of training. Her body was tired, it's just that okay? Don't worry that much Endou."** Hiroto smiles at his friend who was still playing the rice with his spoon.

**"You think so?"** Endou stops playing with Rice with his spoon. And looks at Hiroto with 'Are you sure?' look at him.

**"Yeah. Don't you trust Yusa?"** Hiroto looked at him with some serious looks and smirked.

**"O-of course! I really trust Yusa-chan..."** Endou sweat drop and scratches his back head.

**"Is that so? Then, let's see Endou."** He smirks to Endou.

He was finished eating his food and grabbed his tray and put it on the dish washing area where Haruna is washing dishes. He smiled sweetly at Haruna while he dropped his tray beside Haruna's gonna wash those plates, glasses and spoon and fork.

**"Thanks Hiroto-kun."** Haruna smiled cheerfully and blushed a little.

**"That's nothing Haruna-san."** Hiroto smiled sweetly.

Hiroto almost go outside the canteen when he stops and he looks at Endou. He smirks and Endou was surprised. While eating those green peas and carrots. Hiroto continues to walk, he on the way at Yusa's room. He knocked at the door, but no one reponse looks like Yusa is only alone and sleeping so deep. He entered at Yusa's room. He looked at Yusa. But, Fubuki who was at his back with a tray of food.

**"Eh? Hiroto-san?"** Fubuki puzzled while he is entering now at Yusa's room and land his tray of food that he's gonna eat while guarding Yusa at his side.

**"Oh, Fubuki-kun. I just visited Yusa-chan."** Hiroto sweetly smiled at Fubuki and sat down at Yusa's bed.

**"Is that so Hiroto-san?"** Fubuki smiled too while eating his vegetables and steak with a rice. and some water at his glass.

**"Just tell us the news Fubuki-kun if Yusa-chan is already awake."** Hiroto stands up and smiled at Fubuki.

**"Sure Hiroto-san."** Fubuki smiled back too.

Fubuki guards Yusa while she is still unconcious. Fubuki wondered why Yusa is forcing herslf to practice and practice soccer and makes her body so much fatal pains. Why Fubuki is guarding her, Aki received some letter to the Raimon Team. Aki read the letter, she was surprised and she decided to tell about what is written about the letter.

**"Everyone! I have an announcement."** Aki yells while getting everyone's attention at the canteen.

**"What is it?"** Tsunami asked. Everyone looked at Aki even Fuyuka and Haruna stops their household chores.

**"Eh, we have been invited at the victory party at Colosium Arena. Boys must wear some tuxedo while girls wears some gorgeous dress. It is said here at the letter."** Aki explained everything about what's the announcement written on the letter.

* * *

**Note: **Again, this is not my story! It's 1234567890qwertyuioplkjhgfdsa property I'm just preserving it, continuing it and editing some misspellings and grammars.


	2. Chapter 2: Yusa In Tuxedo

**Note: **Orginally Written by: 123467890qwertyuioplkjhgfdsa Preserving/Editing: muststairway/me

* * *

**Chapter 2: Yusa in Tuxedo**

* * *

After Aki announced about the Victory Party Invitation, the managers go for shopping to buy some tuxedo and gorgeous dress at the party. They searched a Dress Stall. While the Raimon Team keeps practicing at the soccer fields. Endou was confused today, he can't concentrate for what happened to Yusa's condition.

**"Hey, Endou! Your not concentrating!"** Kidou yelled at Endou.

Endou didn't notice that Toramaru already goals at Endou's goal place. Endou is not speaking at all, they all looked at Endou's condition. With all their question mark sign at their heads.

**"Hey Endou!"** Kidou taps his shoulder while he's looking at Endou's eyes and Endou finally noticed it!

**"Ah ehehe... Sorry."** Endou scratched his head and punches his own hand. **"Here I go."** Endou frowned while with a big grin.

_'How could I confess?'_ Endou thinks at his mind. While looking at Kidou and Toramaru.

* * *

**-Yusa-**

I feel comfortable, my body really wants some rest. I overeached myself? I gently opened my eyes. Eh? I'm on my own room. With some breakfast here. I read the card there.

_"Here's your breakfast Yusa-chan, don't exhaust yourself. Love, Fuyuka"_

Fuyuka prepared all of this, well it's not that hot. I really want it to serve it hot. I ate those rice and carrots and steak and ate a little. I realized that my stomach is shouting I ate too fast. I'm really starving! When I finished the food, I grabbed a tissue and wiped it on my lips. I also noticed that there is also a letter on the lampshade desk. Looks like it's an invitation! I read it and I was shocked!

**"Eh!? I can't wear any those gorgeous dress stuff! It's alright that I'm ready I have my tuxedo here!"**

I smirked and grin. I really hate some dressy stuff. I'm not comfortable one of those! I cannot go outside they'll know that I'm awake, even though I really want to play soccer! But I know they won't allow me! Tsk, I really hate that they are making me like a baby. Well I'm not a big dumb baby, I'm a teenager not a baby! I played my personal violin. That father gave me, his heritage violin. I played the Prophecy by Mami Kawada (It's the **Shakugan no Shana OST** I don't own it!). I really love this it's one of my hobby, playing some violin.

* * *

**-Third Person-**

While Yusa is playing some violin tones by Prophecy. Endou and everyone stop for a while and they heard the violin's sounds. They listened to it. They were amazed.

**"It's amazing! I love the tune."** Kogure was relaxed to the sounds.

**"The sounds is coming from Yusa-san's room."** Fubuki mentioned.

They quickly ran and go upstairs where the violin's sounds are coming from. They assumed that Yusa is now awake they didn't know that Yusa knows how to play violin. They listened very well. Yusa knows that the Raimon Team goes here, well that's alright for her. And she sings the lyrics.

**"Musuu no yume kanaeteru youna **

**Genjitsumi nado nai kotoba **

**Soko ni yadoru mirai no katachi **

**Kasuka ni kagayaita hitomi ni..."**

The Raimon Team was really amazed! Yusa knows how to play violin she also knows how to sing sweetly. Yusa stopped playing the violin and returned the violin at the violin case and she smiled sweetly. The Raimon Team quickly go inside Yusa's room they barge in.

**"Yusa-chan! Thank goodness your awake!"** Endou was really relieved that he saw Yusa is awake.

**"Stop is drama guys."** She said in sarcastically. **"Tsk. Go back to your business and SORRY I might disturb you all."** She said it more sarcastically and she was writing something in her notebook.

They go outside Yusa's room except for Fubuki. They started to have gossips at Yusa especially Kabeyama and Kogure also Sakuma and Kidou.

**"What's with that girl?"** Sakuma frowns while walking on those floors.

**"Never mind Sakuma, let's just continue our business."** Kidou taps his friend's shoulder and continued to walk.

**"That girl is pretty weird."** Kabeyama whispered but Kogure heards this and he have an idea to set a trap on Yusa. He has a big plan of prank to Yusa.

**"Asheeh asheeh! I have an idea!"** Kogure badly smirked and giggles.

**"Yusa-san, I never thought that you are great in singing and playing violin."** Fubuki smiled and walks near at Yusa.

Yusa felt dizzy when Fubuki is coming near at her. Fubuki is the most she admire at but she knows that Fubuki really admire is Haruna Otonashi their Manager. Yusa just wants to yell and get angry to Fubuki, she wants to get free from herself loving this gentle and kind boy!

**"Thank you for the flatter Fubu-kun, but I have no time wasting at your trash talks."** Yusa fronted him and she was really in sarcastic mode and cold voice with some intimidate looks.

**"What's wrong Yusa-san? Did I say something wrong?"** Fubuki asked while some puzzled look. Like the innocent ones.

_'Yes you did! And you love Haruna Otonashi not me!'_ Yusa thinks at her mind while looking a Fubuki. **"Tsk. Go and ask your hand brat."** Yusa said it with a intimidate and cold voice at Fubuki.

_'What's wrong with Yusa-san? She not like that when I comfort her, were close before but why she kept being intimidate? And she's not talking with me anymore, she was in her old self again.'_ Fubuki worries about Yusa who was speaking too much violently. Fubuki walks away and thinks a plan what Yusa's problem. The party will start at 6:00 pm. Now it's 5:34 PM. Aki, Haruna and Fuyuka get home already. They bought some tuxedos and gorgeous dress. Aki and Haruna and Fuyuka goes upstairs to see Yusa. She was reading some martial art books. Aki sweat drop. Yusa looked at them with a violent look. Aki and Haruna sweat drop.

**"Thank goodness Yusa your fine."** Aki said with a happy voice.

**"No, I'm not fine at all and I have sick."** Yusa said it with sarcastic tone matching with her philosophy answer.

**"By the way get dress up Yusa-chan! With these cute dress!"** Haruna grabs the white sparkling dress with matching white high heels.

**"Thank you."** Yusa faked smiled but actually gets gonna wear her tuxedo.

Aki, Haruna and Fuyuka are already dressed. Aki has a violet dress while Haruna has the red dress and Fuyuka has the blue dress. While all the boys blushed because they're so cute with their dress. The boys wore their tuxedo already. All black with some different ribbons on it.

**"Where's Yusa-chan?"** Tachimukai puzzled.

**"She was dressing upstairs."** Aki answered.

Later on, they saw a mysterious guy who was in gray tuxedo and a black ribbon the neck. Who was too handsome and with a long black hair and with ponytail. The manager's eyes shines. They saw a handsome creature!

**"Hey, who are you?"** Fudou asked with his boast tone and walks near the stairway.

**"I'm Suishou Yusaburu..."** The handsome creature introduce himself with a fake deep voice! But, they are surprised it's a girl! It's Yusa! Their eyes gets widens.

**"Eh!? Yusa-chan!?"** Endou was really surprised, he didn't thought that Yusa was the handsome creature who was in gray tuxedo with some beautiful appearance.

**"What's wrong? Sheesh.."** Yusa who walked down at the stairway and smirked with everyone.

**"Yusa-chan, why you didn't wear your sparkling white dress!?"** Haruna was surprised and gave her a look 'Why?'

**"Why? What a stupid question Haruna Otonashi, I didn't like the dress that's all. What's your IQ? Low common sense."** Yusa looked at Haruna with a intimidate and cold look with her cross arms and strict attitude.

**"Eh!? What did you say!? Say sorry!"** Haruna gets freak out and becoming a war freak at Yusa and has an angry energy now.

**"Tch. Why would I?"** Yusa leans at her back and said these words at Haruna with an annoying tone and she smirked.

Fubuki and Kidou weaned Haruna from Yusa. Fubuki holds Haruna's hands and stops Haruna from making a war between her and Yusa today.

**"Manager, please stop never mind Yusa-san."** Fubuki sweetly smiled at Haruna.

Yusa heard this and she manage to walk away at the Raimon's dorm. She secretly cried while walking away. _'Numb! Numb! Your so numb Yusaburu! You loved that Fubu-kun, you know that Fubu-kun loves someone else! Stop this stupid love thing! And concentrate at soccer training!'_ Yusa thinks at her mind while she was walking away at Raimon's Dorm. She was walking on the way at Colosium Arena where the victory party was held. Aki looked at her wrist watch it's 5:47 PM already! Oh no, she hope that she could make it in the Colosium Arena!

**"Everyone! Let's go at the Colosium Arena! We have 13 minutes to arrive in Colosium Arena!"** Aki yelled while she's getting everyone's attention.

**"What!? 13 minutes let's go!"** Hijikata yells and everyone run outside.

But Endou and Fubuki noticed Yusa was not around they stopped and puzzled.

**"Where's Yusa-chan?"** Endou asked.

**"Yusa-san! Oh no, she 's not here! Let's find her Captain."** Fubuki offered Endou to help each other.

**"Yeah."** Endou faked smiled at Fubuki and they run.

**"Fubuki! Endou! Are you not coming!?"** Hiroto yelled and asked the two before running.

**"Go ahead! We'll follow we'll find Yusa-chan!"** Endou said and run upstairs.

They go everywhere at the Raimon's Dorm to the canteen and every part of the Dorm. They can't find Yusa everywhere. They were tired. _'Yusa-san? Where are you?'_ Fubuki thinks at his mind. '_Yusa-chan, I'm worrying about you..'_ Endou thinks also at his mind.

* * *

**Note: **Orginally written by: 1234567890qwertyuioplkjhgfdsa Preserving/Editing: muststairway/me


	3. Chapter 3: Hiroto's Feelings

**Note: **Orginally written by: 1234567890qwertyuioplkjhgfdsa Preserving/Editing by: muststairway/me

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hiroto's Feelings**

* * *

**-Flashback-**

That was a sunny day. The weather's fine, all the surroundings was in normal and right. It's our practice in soccer today! I'm glad that I've joined the Raimon, after we practice some soccer. Fubu-kun and I get some rest at the grass. But Hiroto-san pass by and looked at us. Hiroto-san gives us a smile.

**"Hello, Fubuki-kun, Yusa-chan."** Hiroto-san waves his hand means saying Hi to us.

**"Hello Hiroto-kun, nice day isn't it?"** Fubu-kun smiled also at Hiroto-san. Hiroto-san sat beside us.

**"Yeah, I have here ice-cream popsicle stick want some?"** Hiroto-san offers us with ice-cream popsicle stick.

Fubu-kun gets the vanilla flavour while I take the apple flavour. Apple is one of my favorite anyway, it's juicy. When ate it and sucked the ice-cream. I missed this flavour, I must thank Hiroto-san for this.

**"Thank Hiroto-san for treating this."** Even though I'm not inefficient when it comes to thank people or being kind at them.

**"It's nothing Yusa-chan."** Hiroto-san smiled and continue to ate the ice-cream chocolate flavour.

**"Yeah, thanks Hiroto-kun. Hey why don't we play a game?"** Fubu-kun thanked Hiroto-san for treating him an Ice-cream Popsicle stick. And Fubu-kun offers to us that we must play a game.

**"What game? Fubuki-kun?"** Hiroto smiled and licks his Ice-cream.

**"Spin A Bottle, are you agree with it?"** Fubu-kun said, Hiroto-san and I nod.

Fubu-kun spins the bottle and it points at Fubu-kun. Fubu-kun was surprised.

**"Who's your love, not as friends or family."** Hiroto-san asked and he smiled like a deceiver.

Fubu-kun was shy, oh my, phew that bottle didn't point at me I'm really thankful at this bottle. Fubu-kun was being shy, and he blushed so much. Too much time consumed I yelled.

**"Fubu-kun! Answer that crap question of Hiroto-san's!"** I yelled angrily at Fubu-kun.

**"Y-yes, Uhmmm... I love Ha-haruna O-otonashi..."** He is saying this while he was so shy and too much blushed at his face.

When he said this, my heart broke into pieces. It shattered, so Fubu-kun loves Haruna Otonashi. Our manager, Otonashi-sama. From now on, I call her Haruna Otonashi and give a fake smile. After all Fubu-kun my love loves Haruna Otonashi at all. I stand up, and walked away.

**"Yusa-san? Where are you going our game is not yet over! Cheater!"** Fubu-kun smiled like an innocent he doesn't really care about my feelings he's a numb. He doesn't notice that I admire him very much, maybe I'm just a sheepish person. I someone else who love someone else. I just faked smile, I tried to stop my tears.

**"Ah, sorry. I forgot I have something to talk to, it's important."** I said and I leave completely the game and secretly cried behind them

But when I was walking to the dorms of Raimon Dorms I bumped someone so I was lost of balance and I fell down too. I closed my eyes when I bumped someone, I scratch my head.

**"Yusa-chan? Why are you crying?"** It's Endou-sama's voice. I quickly opened my eyes and was in the state of shockness.

**"Ah, ahehehe... It's nothing Endou-sama!"** I faked smile while I have some tears at my cheeks just a tears of joy.

**"I know there is Yusa-chan tell me."** Endou-sama wipes my tears with his handkerchief, he's so gentle, kind, cheerful, doesn't know how to surrender, and he cares with everyone. Endou-sama's wife is too lucky. I also admire Endou-sama he's only second and Fubu-kun is my first admiration. I blushed a little.

**"It's nothing Endou-sama! Don't worry about me, ahehehe... Then see you in the game! Ahehehe..."** I laughed a bit and quickly walks upstairs. I don't want people worries about me.

**"Is Fubuki again?"** He said something that I didn't hear anyway.

**"Eh? Endou-sama? What did you said?"** I asked him with a fake cheerful face.

**"A-ah, n-nothing Yusa-chan."** Endou-sama goes outside the Raimon Dorm.

I go inside at my room, I wrote in my diary that I'm heart broken about Fubu-kun. It's starts now that Fubu-kun loves and admires Haruna Otonashi that much and really even blushed. Now, I'm going back to my old self again. I'm must not admire Fubu-kun anymore.

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

Yusa cries too much while she was walking. She noticed that there was a car coming by so she hides under the bushes maybe the Inazuma Caravan would saw her it's fine to be safe. She saw the Inazuma Caravan pass by and stops where she's located now.

**"Oh no."** Yusa whispered by herself.

She saw Fubuki and Endou was running too here. Haruna and Aki goes down inside the Caravan and they noticed Fubuki and Endou runs too fast.

**"Fubuki-kun? Endou-kun?"** Haruna said while they comes near at the two boys.

**"Where's Yusa-chan?"** Aki asked the two.

**"She's not in the Raimon Dorms, it means she go by herself at the party!"** Endou assumed that Yusa was already at the party.

They nodded and go back at the Inazuma Caravan they rushed already they are worrying about Yusa. Yusa was in the sign of relieve. 'Phew, they didn't see me!' She thinks at her mind. But she was shocked when somebody covers her mouth.

**"Shhh... I've also escaped Yusa-chan."** Just a smirked.

**"asdfghjkl!?"** Yusa speaks while zxcvbnm covers her mouth.

**"Let's go somewhere Yusa-chan I want to talk to you."**

They go at the Hills, they sat down together, wacthing those stars shine and connect the stars like a constellations. asdfghjkl gather some woods, because it's too cold at the hills. Asdfghjkl sat down beside Yusa and they have a silence in the moment but Yusa breaks it.

**"So, what are we gonna talk about? Hiroto-san?"** Yusa asked Hiroto who was looking at those constellation and smiled faintly.

**"Yusa-chan, I know you love Fubuki-kun."** Hiroto sighs and looks at Yusa who was surprised and blushed so much. Hiroto chuckled. **"You know what, I love Haruna-chan. But Fubuki-kun loves Haruna-chan."** Hiroto sighs again and looks above the stars and with a gloomy eyes.

**"You like her? Looks like Fubu-kun, Haruna Otonashi and you had a love triangle Hiroto-san! Sure Haruna Otonashi is too lucky she has many admirers. I hope somebody would admire me too, even it's not Fubu-kun, I'm already happy with it."** Yusa crossed her arms and places to her knee. She has a gloomy face too.

Hiroto chuckled. Yusa looked at her. **"What's funny?"** Yusa said it in sarcastic and with angry squint.

**"I don't know like a sarcastic, intimidate, strict, tomboyish, and with cold heart just would fell in love with Fubuki-kun."** Hiroto continues to chuckle and looks at Yusa who was so pissed and blushing more.

**"Hmph! Will you stop that, shut up. I'll try forget about Fubu-kun, in fact he's deeply in love with Haruna Otonashi."** Yusa cross her arms and looks away at Hiroto.

Yusa noticed that Endou was running at the road all by himself, looks like he's finding something. Yusa was at the top of an hill and that hill fronted the road which Endou runs. Endou looks tired, he's panting.

**"Yusa-chan where are you? I'm too worried about you..."** Endou whispers by himself and continues to run and stop and looking at his surroundings.

**"Isn't that Endou-sama?"** Yusa points where Endou runs.

Hiroto looks at down and saw Endou. Yusa's right! It's Endou Mamoru no mistake. Looks like he's finding something. Hiroto nodded. And they turn off the fire and goes down at the hill. The run on the way at Endou. Yusa yelled his name.

**"Endou-sama!"** Yusa yelled his name while she is waving at Endou.

Endou leans at his back it's Hiroto and Yusa! They are together, Endou swallows._ 'Why are they together? Do they have relationship?'_ Endou grips his hands. He decided to ask why are they together.

**"Why are you together are you on?"** Endou fake cheerfully smiled at the two with a fake big grin at his mouth. The truth is his heart was slashed.

**"On? No."** Hiroto chuckled. Yusa blushed a little. But she shook her head horizontally.

**"Then why are you together?"** Endou asked again with some little smile at his face.

**"We just have a chit chat talks Endou."** Hiroto taps his shoulders and came near at Endou hears with a smirk face.

**"I'll talk to you Endou Mamoru, later."** Hiroto whispered at his ears with some serious tone.

Yusa has only a big question mark at her head. **"Shall we go?"** Yusa asked the two.

**"Yeah."** Endou nodded.

They walked on the way at the Colosium Arena.

* * *

**Note: **Edited some mistakes. Originally written by: 123467890qwertyuioplkjhgfdsa


	4. Chapter 4: Gentle Dance

**Note: **Originally written by: 1234567890qwertyuioplkjhgfdsa Preserving/Editing: muststairway/me. By the way, there's a new character being introduced here. I'm only a editor here and preserving this story. I don't own anything about that new character.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gentle Dance**

* * *

**-Third Person-**

Endou, Hiroto and Yusa was on the way at Colosium Arena. The Raimon Team was worries about Endou, Hiroto and Yusa. They are waiting for them. While Fubuki and Haruna just talked, a private talk.

**"Fubuki-kun, I think this is enough. Yusa-chan was broken hearted that's what I noticed she becomes cold at me."** Haruna's face turns to worrying and sad face while talking at Fubuki who was just looking at her.

**"Yeah, it's noticeable Haruna-chan. Hiroto-kun also is being jealous to me and it's obvious."** Fubuki just gave a big happy smile. He's too happy of what's Haruna's good news.

**"You think so? It's good to hear about that Fubuki-kun."** Haruna smiled like she's the happiest woman at the world.

**"Yeah, Haruna-chan let's pretend more."** Fubuki smiled at her.

**"Yeah."** Haruna nodded.

Haruna and Fubuki goes already at the party. And celebrate the victory, the music is formal. Endou, Hiroto and Yusa arrives the party exactly. They walked at the red carpet were they get the center of the attraction. The girls are blushing about the three who are walking, they are so handsome. They thought Yusa was a man.

**"What with this weird girls?"** Yusa asked the two with a whisper voice.

**"Have you forgotten Yusa-chan you look like a handsome man."** Endou whispered at Yusa too.

**"Ah ehehe... I've forgotten, sorry."** Yusa scratches her head with a sweat drop.

There is ballroom music, the sounds are attractive. **"Let the dance begin!"** The commentator mentioned. Everyone finds their partner. Yusa quickly finds her partner it's a girl. With a pink gown and big butterfly fake wings. And she's so beautiful, with a left dark pink hair but at the right there's the light pink color of her hair. Her eyes where just like a light green eyes that are glowing.

**"Can I Have This Dance Miss?"** Yusa asked with her deep fake voice and gentle. And Yusa offers her hand to her.

**"If you say so, yes."** The girl shyly smiled and accept the hand offer of Yusa's hands.

The music played with a title of **"Can I Have This Dance?"** (A/N: Can I Have This Dance is a property of **High School Musical 3**). Everyone danced together a Ballroom Dance. Fubuki and Haruna danced together, while Hiroto dances with Fuyuka. And Endou dances with Aki. Fubuki and Haruna, Endou and Hiroto looks at Yusa who was expert at dancing some ballroom they were amazed! Yusa looks like a man. She dances with a beautiful girl. Yusa only smiled a formal.

**Take my hand, take a breath**

**Pull me close and take one step**

**Keep your eyes locked on mine,**

**And let the music be your guide.**

Haruna always steps on Fubuki's feet. They just sweat drop because Haruna doesn't know how to dance even Fubuki can't. While Hiroto knows how to dance but not that expert Fuyuka can dance too not also that expert. While Endou can't dance because he always steps at Aki's feet and Aki and him only sweat drop.

**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)**

**We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next**

**Chorus:**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance?**

While Yusa and her partner was really expert at dancing those ballroom dance. They looked at each other, looks like they are real partners. The spot light only pointed at Yusa and her partner. The were looking at each others eyes. Fubuki, Haruna, Hiroto, Fuyuka, Endou and Aki looks at Yusa and her beautiful partner. They only gaped at those two dancing the ballroom.

**"What's your name Mr?"** The beautiful girl asked Yusa who was dancing her.

**"My name is Yusaburu, a gentlewoman."** Yusa really introduced herself at this girl.

**"So a girl? You look like a man, so gentle and you also know the qualities of a gentleman."** The girl smiled at Yusa who was still dancing with Yusa.

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**

**And every turn will be safe with me**

**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**

**You know I'll catch you threw it all**

**And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)**

**Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are**

**Chorus:**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**"Then what's your name Ms?"** Yusa who was till speaking in a fake voice of a man.

**"Alisa."** The girl replied shortly and continues to dance with Yusa.

Fubuki and Haruna just looked at two who were talking to each other. They looked at each other.

**"What are they talking about?"** Haruna asks to Fubuki who was still looking at Yusa and Alisa.

**"I don't know looks like they're having a fun talking to each other."** Fubuki said and continues to dance Haruna.

Endou and Aki comes near at Yusa and Alisa who was talking with each other. Fubuki and Haruna comes near at Yusa and Alisa. Same at Hiroto and Fuyuka. **"Switch Partners!"** The commentator mentioned.

**"Bye Yusa..."** Alisa sweetly smiled at her ex partner in ball room dance.

Hiroto and Haruna become the partner, while Fubuki partners with Aki. And Endou partners Yusa who was still in tuxedo. And Alisa who partner Kidou. Endou was really happy at this momment. While Yusa is being serious at the dance. Endou is not really expert at this dance. So, this serves as Yusa is a boy while Endou is like a girl.

**"Too bad for you Endou-sama."** Yusa smirked.

**"It's okay. It's a training!"** Endou mentioned about the training.

**Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide**

**Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**

**Let it rain, let it pour**

**What we have is worth fighting for**

**You know I believe, that we were meant to be**

**Chorus:**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance**

The dance ended now. The ballroom dance is over. Endou was really happy that he dance with Yusa, Fubuki looks sad because he didn't dance at Yusa. But Haruna is too lucky he danced Hiroto.

* * *

**Note: **So, here's the Chapter 4! I edited some mistakes. Originally written by: 1234567890qwertyuioplkjhgfdsa


	5. Chapter 5: Alisa

**Note:** For the Chapter 5! Originally written by: **1234567890qwertyuioplkjhgfdsa** Preserving/Editing by: **muststairway**

I don't own this story! It is originally written by 1234567890qwertyuioplkjhgfdsa

* * *

**Chapter 5: Alisa**

* * *

**-Third Person-**

It was 4:35, Yusa wake up in her time slot when she was waking up. She wears a blue sweater and a pants but it's only length is on the knee and some jogging shoes. She saw herself on the mirror a long black shiny hair. She tied her hair into ponytails. The fact is everybody don't see Yusa is in long hair but only in ponytail. Yusa goes outside the dorms. She secretly ate some biscuits, a oatmeal flavoured. She walk around at the fields. Hiroto who was looking at his window, he saw Yusa who was walking alone.

**"Yusa-chan eh? This is a good time, especially to the Raimon team they only wake up in 6:00 am. So Yusa-chan was waking up in 4:30's. After all Fubuki and Haruna bites all my traps."** Hiroto smirked and dressed himself a varsiety jacket and long jogging pants and sneakers.

He walked outside the dorms. He is happy today, now that Fubuki and Haruna's interprets are all wrong about Hiroto likes Haruna. He only pretends but the truth is it's his advantage at Yusa. While Hiroto's outside he saw Fubuki who was walking around too.

**"Fubuki-kun, do you really think I would like Manager?"** Hiroto just gave a grin and whispered by all himself.

Fubuki and Hiroto was walking together. They walk around the soccer fields while Yusa is jogging in the fields. Fubuki and Hiroto thinks something.

**"Haruna-chan, Hiroto is too silent today. I wonder if he's thinking of you?"** Fubuki thinks at his mind while looking at Hiroto while walking.

**"Fubuki-kun and Haruna-chan. You bite my trap."** Hiroto thinks while walking.

Yusa didn't notice that Fubuki and Hiroto walks together because her eyes are closed while joggingand she has some heat set at her ears. She listens to a broken heart songs which she is related to. Now everyone was awake Endou and Fubuki walks together for soccer. Endou is really happy, while Fubuki looks gloomy.

**"Hey! Fubuki! What's wrong?"** Endou asks his friend with a clueless question.

**"Ah, nothing Captain. Let's practice."** Fubuki cheerfully smiled at his Captain. Just a fake one, he's so lonely because he didn't dance Yusa at that night.

**"I see. Then let's go!"** Endou raises his knuckles and jumps energetic. He's inspired yesterday because he danced Yusa.

While they are walking Hiroto who walks behind them says something mysterious about the two. **"She will be mine soon." **He smirked.

**"Eh? Hiroto did you say something?" **Endou asks him and leans back.

**"Nothing Endou." **Hiroto leans also at his back and he smiled sweetly.

_"What does Hiroto/Hiroto-kun means with She will be mine soon?"_ Fubuki and Endou feel the same way and thinking what Hiroto means with that words. They neaver mind it and continue to walk at the soccer fields.

Yusa who was kicking at the goal. Endou was energetic and easily blocks Yusa's normal kick without any hissatsu techniques. Once she use her hissatsu technique.

**"Crystal Cannon!"** She shouted and gave her all might to her hissatsu technique.

**"Bring it on Yusa-chan!"** Endou smirks. And ready to Yusa's shoot.

Yusa kicks already her ball and Endou manages to block Yusa's hissatsu technique. Yusa who slightly frowned. 'Why I can't!?' Yusa grips her hands. Hiroto comes near at Yusa taps her shoulders.

**"Let's make some Hissatsu Technique shall we?"** Hiroto offers her to team with him.

**"That's a great idea Hiroto-san."** Yusa smiled at Hiroto and they tried to make a new hissatsu technique.

**"Heat... Waves!"** They run at the goal and Hiroto kick the ball with some flames surrounding at the ball and and Yusa who kicks the ball with some waters. But it missed!

**"Damn! We can't perfect it Hiroto-san."** Yusa grips her hands and wipes her sweat.

**"It's alright to mess up Yusa-chan! Let's do it again!"** Hiroto smiled and looks at the goal are and becomes with a serious face.

**"Heat... Waves!"** Hiroto kicks her ball with somes flames surrounding the ball. And Yusa kicks also the ball with some waters.

But it missed! But somebody who steps at the top of the soccer ball. A girl with a white shoes, black stockings, a purple and pink dress that ends in a skirt and black short shorts, and her breats being covered in a bra-like manner, with the strings going around her neck, and white gloves covering her hands and long purple gloves covering most of her arms, and she also has three flowers ebedded into her hair at her right side, her hair at the right side is dark pink and in left side has light pink. She has a green emerald glowing eyes and a pinkish lips. The boys blushed because the girl is too pretty, but Yusa and Kidou was familiar at this girl.

**"Alisa?"** Yusa comes near at her. And she's not getting wrong it's Alisa her partner in the ballroom dance yesterday!

**"It's been a short time Yusa."** Alisa sweetly smiled at her and gets the soccer ball.

**"Yeah, hi again Alisa..." **Yusa was wondering what was Alisa's last name.

**"Alisa Bosconovitch. That my name." **Alisa chuckled at Yusa who was thinking at her last name.

**"Oh! Hello Alisa Bosconovitch!" **Yusa smiled sweetly at the pink haired girl.

**"Hey I'm Mamoru Endou. Nice to meet you Alisa." **Endou shakes his hands with Alisa.

**"Oh, hello Mamoru-kun." **Alisa sweetly smiled at Endou and accept his shake hands.

**"Kick the ball here Alisa!" **Endou cheerfully commanded the pink hair girl

**"Okay!" **Alisa normally kicks the ball. The ball was fast and Endou tries to block the shoot.

**"Fast!" **Endou furious whispered and manage to block the shoot but it failed! It was a goal!

(**Note: **Alisa Bosconovitch is the fictional character of Tekken Series. It's not my property it's the Tekken's property. I don't own this character)

* * *

**Note:** Here's for the Chapter 5, editing and preserving is must.


	6. Chapter 6: Terminate Raimon Team

**Note: **Sorry for the long time await for the Chapter 6, so here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Terminate Raimon Team**

* * *

**-Third Person-**

Alisa kicks the soccer ball Endou manages to block Alisa's hoot without any Hissatsu technique. But It's too strong and it was goal at the goalpost. Endou was amazed and surprised about Alisa's simple shoot without any hissatsu techniques she can able to goal it at the greatest goalkeeper at the Japan. Endou Mamoru.

**"Wow amazing Alisa-san you can able to goal it. And that shoot is too strong force." **Endou winks at Alisa and thumbs up.

**"Eh, so this is the Raimon Team." **Alisa bows down and slightly raised her head. **"Switch to Attack mode Master Shuuji Ishido's command. I shall eliminate the Raimon Team." **Her eyes turns to ruby red eyes and flies with her robotic wings.

**"She's an Android Robot! It's a trap everyone!" **Kidou the strategist of the Raimon shouts.

Everyone was scared. **"Alisa-chan it's me Yusa your friend the heck is wrong with you." **Yusa who was brave asked Alisa who flies at the air. With her ruby eyes, she releases her two chainsaws at her two arms.

**"Project: Terminate Raimon Team. I shall terminate you." **Alisa's voice was not so kind but cold hearted voice.

Alisa was to dash at Yusa she was using her chainsaw to exterminate Yusa. A mysterious laugh who laughed at the Raimon's Team. It was Shuuji Ishido! At the 5th sector.

**"Impressive Alisa." **He clapped and chuckled.

**"Alisa it's me Yusa! I'm your friend!" **Yusa yells again over Alisa.

**"Waiting for orders Master Shuuji Ishido." **Alisa was at the side of Ishido and waiting for his orders.

**"Is this all your plans!? Gouenji!?" **Endou who yelled seriously at Ishido.

**"Gouenji is not my name it's Shuuji Ishido." **He evil smirked and grins.

**"Endou-sama, I'll handle this." **Yusa who was in her serious, strict, cold, intimidate mode. **"Alisa, I will make you free at Ishido." **Her bangs covered her right eye.

****Ishido chuckled. **"Alisa, terminate Yusa and after her, exterminate the whole team." **Ishido who quickly disappeared at everyone's sight.

Yusa needs to fight Alisa in order to set free Alisa from Ishido's orders. Yusa knows about Martial Arts. She she fight Alisa she started to kick her head but her head flies at the top.

**"Her! Head! Scary!" **Kabeyama gets scared of what Alisa did.

**"What's with that head?" **Fubuki who was puzzled.

Yusa who caught her head. Alisa head speaks. **"Terminate Yusa." **Yusa was puzzled and the head explodes. Yusa was surprised her face was full of dusts. Her face has some scratches of blood.

**"Yusa-chan!" **Endou yelled and worries about Yusa.

**"Yusa-san!" **Fubuki frowns and he can't take it anymore.

He saw a soccer ball a use his hissatsu technique. All of them was puzzled.

**"Fubuki-kun what are you gonna do?" **Haruna asks his former crush.

**"Eternal Blizzard!" **Fubuki yells too much and give all his powers for that shoot.

Alisa was stricken by Fubuki's shoot. Alisa body was destroyed of Fubuki's hissatsu technique he was very angry to those to hurt at his love Yusa. Alisa chest was destroyed. Her parts scattered everywhere.

**"Shutting Down." **Alisa's voice was stammered and closes her eyes.

Yusa who cries and hugs Alisa's destroyed body everyone comes near at Yusa. **"Why would you destroy her!? I'll save her to Ishido's commands but what did you do!? You destroyed her!" **Yusa who was in her cold, intimidate voice.

**"So-sorry Yusa-san I didn't mean it." **Fubuki who was really sorry. He didn't control his anger about Alisa is hurting Yusa.

**"Alisa sorry I didn't..." **Yusa hugs her friend.

Yusa who walks out the soccer fields and goes alone at her room. _"Alisa was my friend, why would they do that?"_ Yusa crossed her arms and put it on her bended knees.

* * *

**Note: **Sorry for the short update of IBNAS I promise for the chapter 7 will be long.


	7. Chapter 7: Bite my Trap!

**Note: **Hello! For those who are confused at Ishido you think were in GO well your wrong, it's like Ishido's/Gouenji's young version of being antagonist. Well that's all sorry if I update late I have many business to do at updating many-many stories okay? *serious tone* Here's for the Chapter 7!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bite My Trap!**

* * *

**-Yusa-**

I was all alone at my dorm room I'm still crying of what happened at Alisa. I'm gonna save her from Ishido but... But... Fubu-kun killed her. I also can't believe she's a robot. She's the friendly girl I met rather than the managers. I only acknowledge girl here is Fuyuka-sama. I hate Fubu-kun he's already Sheepish and he's too numb he can't even really know that I love him do much. I heard somebody was knocking on my door. I didn't replied back, cause I'm still sad for what happened. I didn't lean at the door but somebody barge in. I was surprised that it hugs me and whispered seductively at my ear.

**"I like you. Yusa-chan."**

My eyes widens for too much of shockness. Did he really like me? Does he really really really like me? Am I dreaming? I slapped myself but no it wasn't a dream. Hiroto-san likes me? But I know he likes Haruna Otonashi!

**"That's not t-true! Hi-hiroto-san! Y-you like H-haruna O-o-otonashi r-right!?" **I blushed so much and denying that he likes me but I really know he likes Haruna Otonashi he confessed me that at the hill! I'm not assuming!

**"I lied with everyone Yusa-chan, I've plan that because Fubuki-kun thinks that I like Haruna-chan. Now I had a better advantage rather than Fubuki-kun." **Hiroto-san smiked and smiles at me.

**"M-maybe your just having a trip with me right?" **I said while I pout because maybe Hiroto-san was having a fun with me and he is just playing around.

**"Come with me I prove you that Yusa-chan." **Hiroto smirks.

He pulled me but I resisted but I have no choice but to come with him. I was blushing because Hiroto-san was holding my hands and were only alone walking here to the hallway of dorms but I was embarrassed when we go to the canteen where everyone was having some dinner!

**"H-hiroto-san! Don't touch me! Maybe everyone else saw us!" **I was worried and whispered at him.

Instead he reply back but no. I didn't heard him speaking about my statement. Instead he goes still inside the canteen I tried to escape but he's too strong. Everyone was shocked when everyone saw us. I looked at Fubu-kun and Haruna Otonashi they gaped and surprised that Hiroto-san holds my hand. Even Endou-sama too he gaped.

**"Listen everyone for what I'm saying. This girl named Yusaburu Suishou, or Yusa-chan. Everyone I like this girl I admire her much! She's my crush!" **Hiroto-san yelled and with some serious tone of his.

My eyes widens too much and my face blushed like a red tomatoes. I was panicking and looking at everyone they all gaped and blushed because Hiroto-san confessed his true? feelings? Waaa! I looked at Fubu-kun and Haruna-chan but they only bow down. While I looked at Endou-sama he only gaped at us and everyone only gaped at us.

**"H-h-hiroto-san! W-what ar-" **He truncated me

Because he kissed me at my right cheeks. My eyes were shining and I blushed too much that Hiroto-san kissed my cheeks. Everyone only gaped and the girls except for Haruna Otonashi yells because Hiroto-san was romantic on me! I-i'm blushing! But, I don't like Hiroto-san... I love... Fubu-kun..

**"Hiroto-kun you really love Yusa-chan it's so romantic!" **Fuyuka-sama who was blushing too because of us.

**"A-a-ahhh, e-ehh... Then see you later good bye!" **I walked out of too much blush on my face and I was so embarrass! Why would Hiroto-san do that?

I still heard that the girls was yelling. I blushed too much remembering about Hiroto-san's confessions. I still don't trust it! Maybe he only having a good time! My feelings for Fubu-kun won't change! I-i will still love him! But... Waahhh! I still keep remembering Hiroto-san's confessions! I laid down at the grass and looking at the stars and blushing my eyes are shining.

**"Baka! Your a baka Yusa! Nobody really likes you!" **I whispered by all myself and gripped my hands.

* * *

**-Haruna-**

Am on the good mood today but with mixed some guilt cause Yusa-chan was angry with me. Still we areFubuki-kun and I was still pretending that we like each other. I want to get jealous of Hiroto-kun at Fubuki-kun that show and he really likes me! I giggled, we are here at the canteen I was cooking and Fuyuppe and Aki-chan prepares the plates and spoons.

**"Haruna-chan may I stir it? Rest for a moment." **Aki smiled at me.

**"Oh thanks Aki-chan." **I smiled happily too.

I go at Fubuki-kun's side and we are all surpirsed that somebody slams the door and we all looked at the canteen's main entrance door. We saw Hiroto-kun holding... Yusa-chan's hand. We all gaped, but I looked at Fubuki-kun he bows down a little and gripped his hand he's jealous too like me so I bow down too.

**"Listen everyone for what I'm saying. This girl named Yusaburu Suishou, or Yusa-chan. Everyone I like this girl I admire her much! She's my crush!" **We are all shocked! Especially me... I thought Hiroto-kun likes me... but... He likes Yusa-chan. I manage to stop my tears and looked at them normally like everyone who gaped. I looked at Fubuki-kun he's pretending too like everyone else who still was in the state of gaping.

Yusa-chan was all blushing like a tomatoes. **"H-h-hiroto-san! W-what ar-" **She stammered but we all gaped again when Hiroto-kun kisses Yusa-chan on her cheeks! I was really jealous when he do that. There a watery on my eyes but I really tried to stop it. She was really blushing I looked at Fubuki-kun he has a watery eyes too and stopping his tears.

All the girl except me are yelling because of Hiroto-kun what did.

**"Hiroto-kun you really love Yusa-chan it's so romantic!" **Fuyuka-chan whose eyes are shining of Hiroto-kun's sincerity at Yusa-chan

**"A-a-ahhh, e-ehh... Then see you later good bye!" **Yusa-chan who was still blushing and walks out at the canteen.

After she goes out me and Fubuki-kun sits at the very end of the table far from everyone else. We look like gloomy. I really assume that much,but that assume hurts me too much!

**"It's only a trap Haruna-chan, Hiroto-kun pretends that he likes you in order to take advantage at Yusa-chan! He used you Haruna-chan! I won't forgive him for what he did to you just to take advantage on my Yusa-chan." **Fubuki-kun said as he was saying his theory about Hiroto-kun.

**"He just used me?" **I didn't stop my tears. Now they are falling from my cheeks.

**"D-don't cry Ha-haruna-chan!" **Fubuki-kun who tries to comfort me.

**"Why are you great at pretendings Fubuki-kun?" **I asked him while I fake smile and wipes my tears.

**"Well, I am and I don't know why. It's just because I don't know how to give up Haruna-chan?" **Fubuki-kun who shrugged and he is not assured of what he said.

* * *

**Note: **Tada! Here's the Chapter 7! Hiroto who confessed at Yusa-chan! Now, what is the plan B of Haruna and Fubuki? And now Yusa who was in confusion and don't know what to do! Wait for Endou's reaction? Keep Calm and Love for Waiting! XD


End file.
